Microstructures such as microelectromechanical systems are often fabricated on one or more substrates. These substrates may deform during fabrication or operation, causing degradation of the device performance or even device failure when the deformation exceeds a tolerable amount. Moreover, in those microstructures having multiple substrates, a uniform gap between two substrates is often required for ensuring desired functions or performance of the microstructure.
As an example, FIG. 1 illustrates a portion of a micromirror array device which is a type of microelectromechanical device. An array of mirror plates such as mirror plate 120 is formed on glass substrate 116. The mirrors are operable to rotate relative to the glass substrate for reflecting light into different directions. The micromirrors are individually addressable and the addressing can be accomplished through an array of electrodes (e.g. electrode 122) and circuitry on semiconductor substrate 114. Specifically, an electrostatic field is established between each mirror plate and the electrode associated with the mirror plate. The strength of such electrostatic field complies with the voltage (often referred to as data bit) stored in the circuitry connected to the electrode. By setting the voltage through writing the data bit in the circuitry, the strength of the electrostatic field and thus the rotation position of the mirror plate can be adjusted. Because the rotation of the mirror plate is determined by the strength of the electrostatic field that further depends upon the distance between the mirror plate and the associated electrode, it is desired that such distance is uniform for all micromirrors.
However, a uniform distance throughout the micromirror array may not be guaranteed in fabrication or in operation or in both due to deformation of the substrates on which the micromirrors and electrodes are formed. The deformation may arise from many factors, such as temperature change, variation of the pressure applied to the substrates and other factors, such as attractive or expellant electrostatic forces between the substrates when the substrates are electrically charged. The deformation changes the gap size, which in turn changes the effective strength of the electrostatic field. As a consequence, desired operation or performance of the device is not achievable.
In addition to the substrate deformation, other factors, such as operation environment (e.g. contamination and viscosity) may also degrade the operation and performance of the micromirror array device. Contamination is often solved by packaging the device, such as hermetically packaging the device. Viscosity problems arise from the viscosity resistance to the rotation of the mirror plate in a medium, such as air or the gas (e.g. an inert gas). The viscosity resistance to the movement of the mirror plate reduces the response time of the mirror plate and limits the application of the micromirror array device.
Therefore, what is needed is a micromirror array device that is mechanically robust and has improved performance.